Apologize
by Po and Tigress
Summary: When Po is on his break at the noodle shop, he had the day off of training, and after leaving the jewelry shop, he glances to the side, and what he sees, will change his life forever. What is it? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Apologize

Apologize

Why? Why couldn't he just listen to her? It wasn't her fault. It was that bastard's, Nick. He just wouldn't listen to her that she hated him and wanted him out of her life. And Po just wouldn't let her explain.

Tigress sunk her face even deeper into her pillow and cried harder. All she wanted was Po there to comfort her. But that wouldn't happen, no matter how much she wanted him to. Their past relationship was the best thing that had ever happened in her entire life. Even better than when Shifu adopted her in the Bou Gu Orphanage. And now, her heart was broken onto a million pieces because of their break-up.

***Flashback***

**Po's P.O.V.**

_Tigress and I had been dating for the past two years, since the defeat of Lord Shen, and no one or nothing could break us apart, no matter how hard they tried. Sure we fought a lot, but don't all couples do that?_

_Anyway, one day at the noodle shop, while I was on his break at the shop, I went to the jewelry store to pick out a ring for when I asked Tigress to marry me._

_Well, first off, I knew that her birthstone was an emerald, for May, and that I couldn't afford much, but considering I am the Dragon Warrior, and the ring was for Master Tigress, they would probably give me like a 20% discount off the original price, or something like that._

_As I walked in the goose behind the counter, or I should say store clerk, bowed and said," Good afternoon, Dragon Warrior. What brings you here?" Then, stood back up._

"_Oh, uh, I was looking for a wedding ring for Tigress. Ya know. For when I ask her to marry me."_

"_Oh. Well, what are you looking for?"_

"_Well, her birthstone in an Emerald, for May."_

"_Alright. What would be your budget?"_

"_That depend on what all you have."_

"_Oh, right. Well, the birthstone rings, are right over here." He then directed me over to them._

"_This is all we have for May." _

_I looked down on the 20 available rings for her. My thoughts were interrupted, when dad slammed open the door, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Poooooo!"_

"_Dad ,what are you doing here?" I said, with slight annoyance in my voice._

"_Po, I need you back at the shop. There's a long line of costumers, wanting noodles!"_

"_Fine dad." I then started my way out the door, but stopped myself, and turned around to thank the clerk._

"_Oh, and by the way, thanks for the help."_

"_No problem Dragon War-"_

"_Just call me Po."_

"_Alright Dra- I mean Po."_

_I just snickered to myself, as I said a final, "Bye."_

"_Bye Po."_

"_Come on!" my dad begged._

"_Ok, ok. I'm coming."_

_What I didn't know, was that in a very few short seconds, as in when I glanced to the side, that it would change my life forever._

_I glanced up to see Tigress, against a wall of a building, making out with some white, beagle tiger. The moment I saw that, I stopped in my dead tracks, and my heart shattered to pieces. I can't believe she would _cheat _on me! I thought she loved me! Well, there was nothing I could do. She apparently loved someone else. Tears just stung my eyes, as I started to run towards the noodle shop. It made no since, why she would do this. I thought she had said we were meant to be. I thought she said that she loved me, no matter what, and would die for me, if need be. But then again, that was the past. And,' you got to let go of those of those thing from the past, cause it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters, is who you choose to be now.'_

_My own words kept repeating through my mind, as he reached the noodle shop with tears streaming down my face. Dad saw me like this, when I walked in._

"_Po, what happened?" He said, as he walked up to me from the kitchen._

"_Can… can we talk… in the kitchen?" I said, with a cracked voice._

"_Uh… sure. "_

_We then walked into the kitchen, and once I closed the door, I slid down the door, crying as hard as I had ever._

"_Son, what happened? I've never seen you this upset. Ever."_

"_Tig-ress, she-" That's as far as I was able to get, before I fell back into crying. I just couldn't bear to say what had happened._

"_She what, son?"_

"_Sh-e… chea-ted-" He was interrupted, by a bunny villager._

"_Master, Po! There are bandits at the bridge!"_

_I took deep breaths, then finally stood up and said confidently, "I'm on it," and rushed out of the shop and to the bridge._

_When I got there, he realized that only four of the five where there._

"_Hey guys, where's Tigress?" I asked, while punching a bandit in the face, knocking him out._

"_Oh, she had some personal matters to attend to," answered Viper._

"_Personal?"_

"_Yea, She didn't say."_

"_I bet I know why," I said under my breath._

_THAT NIGHT AT THE PEACH TREE_

_**No P.O.V.**_

_Po sighed, opened his eyes, and leaned his head back onto the tree lazily. He had been trying to meditate all night, but couldn't, because of what Tigress did to him earlier that day. He finally fessed up to his dad, what had happened, and was thinking about Master Shifu. Although, he one, didn't want to hear it, and two, Tigress would kill him, along with Shifu. _

_He just sighed and reached up for a peach and took a bite out of it, while last in his thoughts. They were soon interrupted when certain Tiger Master cleared her throat, only to get his attention, witch of coarse did, but when he looked over to her, his face turned from blank, to a mixture of annoyed, irritated, and disgust._

"_I'm amused you're here. I figured you were with your 'date' tonight somewhere," Po said as he reached up for another peach, but in the process got to, and sat back down. _

"_Peach?"_

"_Sure," she said, while taking it and sitting down._

"_You saw it didn't you?" She asked sadly, looking at him._

"_Saw what? You and him?" He asked, looking at her and taking another bite of his peach._

"_Po, I can explain, really."_

"_No need. I get what's going on here," he then stood up and continued, "You were done with me, so instead of dumping me, you go and break my heart."_

"_No, Po. It's nothing like that!" Tigress said, while standing up._

"_Really? Cause, I think it's exactly like that."_

"_Po, just let me-"_

"_I'm sorry. But we're threw." Po then walked off, leaving a heart broken Tiger, running off to her room._

***End of Flashback***

She just kept crying, and crying, wanting Po back, but knowing that there was no way, in all of China, that he would take her back, after what he thinks she did. After her breathing calmed down, she just lay there, deep in her thoughts.

After a while, it was broken, by a beautiful voice coming from outside.

"_I'm holding on your rope__  
__Got me ten feet off the ground__  
__And I'm hearing what you say__  
__But I just can't make a sound__  
__You tell me that you need me__  
__Then you go and cut me down__  
__But wait__  
__You tell me that you're sorry__  
__Didn't think I'd turn around and say___

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late___

_Woahooo whoa"_

Tigress then realized the song, was coming from Po, at the Peach Tree. She also realized, that, he was singing about her, and how, she guessed, it was too late to apologize for what she's done.

"_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you__  
__And I need you like a heart needs a beat __  
__(But that's nothing new) __  
__Yeah yeah___

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue__  
__And you say__  
__Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you, __  
__But I'm afraid___

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__Woahooo whoa_

_Holding on your rope__  
__got me ten feet off the ground__  
__and I'm hearing what you say__  
__but I just can't make a sound___

_Let's Go!_

Tigress couldn't believe that he actually thought this way. That it was too late to apologize, when, he hadn't even let her explain.

But, one way or another, it still wasn't her fault. She listened, as he finished the song.

"_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah"_

Tigress lay back down, having to except the facts. The fact that he wasn't coming back ever. She let a few salty tears fall down her face, as she had to except life, as she slipped into dreamland.

**Thanks for reading, and review what you think. ^.^ :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Without You

Without You

**So, several of you requested me to write another chapter to Apologize, and I didn't there for a while because I didn't know what to write about, but after hearing the song Without You by David Guetta, an idea popped into my head, and after a while, I came up with this idea. :)**

It had been 2 weeks since… well, you know, Po and Tigress broke up, and life had really changed. Not just for the two warriors, but also for their comrades. For you see, before any of that happened, everyone was always in a good mood. Even Master Shifu. But ever since, fewer jokes have been made by Monkey and Mantis, and Master Shifu went back to his normal self, and so did Tigress. But… one remained, and his name… is Po, and this is his story.

_***Flashback***_

_**Po's P.O.V.**_

_It was a stormy Saturday night, and I was sitting on my bed, lost in my thoughts. It had been a week and a half since Tigress and I broke up. I just couldn't believe I didn't at least let her explain! But instead, I just jumped to conclusion and thought that she loved someone else. Why? I loved her with all my heart, and was going to propose to her in about a month! _

_I just wanted to punch myself in the face, and just beat me into pieces for doing such a thing. I would of, except I then heard the five coming down the hall. I waited for a second, watching my door for Tigress's shadow to pass it and go into her room, but that never happened. After a minute, I decided to get up and actually try and find her. I needed to talk to her right then. _

_I started with the kitchen, thinking she might be making herself some tea, but she wasn't there. I then tried the training hall. Same results. I then went to check the Peach Tree. On my way up the cliff, I thought to myself what I was going to ask or say to her._

_When I finally made up my mind, I was at the top of the cliff. I walked over silently to the other side of the cliff, and took a deep breath. But before I said anything, Tigress interrupted me._

"_What is it, panda?" she asked, slightly annoyed._

_I was shocked for a second. How did she know that it was me? Never the less, I needed to ask her what I wanted to talk to her about. "Well, um… you remember a week and a half ago when…" I trailed off, to hurt to say what had happened next._

"_When you broke my heart? Yes," she said, opening her eyes from meditating._

"_Tigress… I-I'm sorry," I said, sitting down next to her._

"_For what?" she asked, turning towards me._

"_For what I did. I broke your heart and didn't even let you explain!"_

"_Why do you even care? I thought you were the one who was certain that I was cheating on you."_

"_Tigress, please! Just tell me what happed!"_

"_The world was created and the world ended. There! I explained what happened, and what will happen in a few billion years. Now, will you just leave me alone so that I can get back to my meditation?"_

"_Tigress… you know that's not what I meant. Now, what happened a week and a half ago?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Because… I-I"_

"_Because you what?"_

"_Because I still love you! I never stopped! OK? I was just angry, and I just jumped to conclusion that you were cheating on me! I wasn't thinking at all. And now, I-I just…" I felt my eyes water up, and a few salty tears roll down my cheeks as I glanced up at Tigress for a moment, before looking back down to the valley._

_Tigress placed a paw on my shoulder as I glanced back at her, seeing her eyes water up as well, but she refused to let any tears fall. "Po… if you really want to know what happened, then I'll go ahead and tell you."_

"_OK, go on."_

"_Well, I was in the valley to get some groceries, when I saw him. He was an old friend back at the Bau Gu Orphanage, and so I went over to him and we started to talk for a while, but when I turned to leave, he asked me out. I of course refused, because I was going out with you. He then said, 'Well, maybe this will change your mind,' and leaned in to kiss me. Well, he then pushed me up against a wall, and tried to make out with me. I then tried to fight him off, but he was almost as strong as Tai Lung. After he broke it, Viper came up and told me that there were bandits at the bridge, and I told her just to go tell the others that I had some personal matters to attend to. When she was finally out of sight, I made it clear to him to get his god damn ass out of my life, and he did." When she finished, there were tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up to me with heart broken eyes._

"_So… you never cheated on me…" I said, looking down at the ground._

"_No, I never did."_

_I sighed and let it be silent for a second before saying, "Look, Tigress… I love you with all my heart, but…"_

"_After what happened you're not sure if right now is the best time to get back together?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Look, Po, I understand. I think I also need some time too."_

"_OK, well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the gong."_

"_See you too."_

_I then stood up and walked off, back to the barracks._

_***End of Flashback***_

**No P.O.V.**

Po now was sitting on his bed, recalling what had happened a few days ago. "Why hadn't I just gotten back together with her _then?_ I love her, I truly do, but… I guess I was just too nervous to do so." He thought. After thinking for years, or what it seemed like, he then recalled a song from his childhood and started to sing it.

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
__I will never win this game__  
__Without you, without you__  
__I am lost, I am vain,__  
__I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you__  
__I won't run, I won't fly__  
__I will never make it by__  
__Without you, without you__  
__I can't rest, I can't fight__  
__All I need is you and I__  
__Without you_

_Without you__  
__You! You! You!__  
__Without__  
__You! You! You!__  
__Without you_

Tigress was walking down the hall of the barracks when she had heard his beautiful voice singing. She had stopped in front of his door and just listened.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame__  
__But I can't accept that we're estranged__  
__Without you, without you__  
__I can't__quit now__, __this can't be right__  
__I can't take one more sleepless night__  
__Without you, without you___

_I won't soar, I won't climb__  
__If you're not here, I'm paralyzed__  
__Without you, without you__  
__I can't look, I'm so blind__  
__I lost my heart, I lost my mind__  
__Without you__  
__Without you___

_Oh, oh, oh!__  
__You! You! You!__  
__Without__  
__You! You! You!__  
__Without you___

_I am lost, I am vain,__  
__I will never be the same__  
__Without you, without you__  
__Without you_

When he was finally done, Tigress knocked lightly on the door and went in.

"Oh… Tigress. Did you… hear any of that?" he asked nervously.

"Only all of it."

"Oh."

She then walked over to him and placed her paw on his shoulder and asked, "As if I don't already know, why did you sing that song?"

"Well…"

"Yea?"

"It's just that I really miss you, and I don't think I can go that much longer without you," he said with sorrow.

But before Tigress gave herself time to react, she kissed him square on the lips. When she broke, she said with a smile, "Po, I've felt the exact same way for all this time."

Po then leaned in, and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. When they broke, Po asked, "So, I guess this means that we're back together?"

"Yep, we are." Tigress said with a smile, before they shared another passionate kiss.


End file.
